Family Affairs
by jewelsjaywrites
Summary: The day had gone by like any other. Federal agents with the Federal Bureau of Investigations in Quantico, Virginia scurried back and forth to their destinations to continue working on the cases they were assigned to. No one said much to the other as all focus was tunnel vision-ed and attitudes were selfish. (REST IN CHAPTER 1) Morgan/OC Fanfiction


**Summary:**

The day had gone by like any other. Federal agents with the Federal Bureau of Investigations in Quantico, Virginia scurried back and forth to their destinations to continue working on the cases they were assigned to. No one said much to the other as all focus was tunnel vision-ed and attitudes were selfish. Spencer Reid was focused on reading a non-fiction novel on the fundamentals cause of the Peloponnesian war when he was approached by an unfamiliar blonde woman – a woman who claimed to be his sister.

 **Disclaimer:**  
None of the characters from the show, Criminal Minds, is mine – they belong to their rightful owners. I – however – take credit for Lindsay Reid, the half-sister to Spencer Reid. If you'd like to use my character in your own fanfiction novel, please consult with me first.

* * *

The day had gone by like any other. Federal agents with the Federal Bureau of Investigations in Quantico, Virginia scurried back and forth to their destinations to continue working on the cases they were assigned to. No one said much to the other as all focus was tunnel vision-ed and attitudes were selfish. The building was large – big enough to trap a first-timer in a maze like euphoria. That feeling was the emotion Lindsay had begun to gather when it seemed she had been looking for her destination for hours. A light sigh escaped her thin lips as the elevator doors opened to the floor she had been looking for all along. _Finally_ , she mentally murmured as she took the first step to the next chapter in her life. Her eyes scanned the dull gray walls and instantly resisted the urge to cringe. In her last occupation, things were a little more brightly colored and a little happier than the way the Behavioral Analysis Unit (BAU) seemed to keep their offices.

With a medium sized cardboard box in her arms, Lindsay searched through the variety of faces occupying the room. Office desks littered the center of the floor with their assigned agents seated, their fingers attacking the keyboards as they entered every little detail to their cases in the computers. Her dark green eyes rested on one sitting individual – the person she had been looking to meet for the last ten years. Frozen where she was, Lindsay felt the other agents passing by her – ignoring her presence entirely. As the woman's eyes stayed where they were, watching the man sitting at his office, the woman also mentally questioned why the agents were reckless in allowing a new face just stand in their building without any inquires.

Finally, the woman's long legs began moving toward the man she had been watching. His eyes were glued on a book he was quickly reading. Lindsay had been told about his intelligence level; his gifts that were said to have been 'God sent.' She watched as his fingers glided on the smooth pages; his eyes following each line with every turning page. "Are you Doctor Spencer Reid?" Lindsay stopped at his desk, her heart rate racing with anticipation and excitement. With his focus broken, Reid looked up to see an unfamiliar blond haired woman looking down upon him. A slight smile broke through her lips as her eyes seemed to light up. Getting to his feet, Spencer nodded to his acknowledgement. His hand was held out for the woman to take, however her hands were already occupied with the heavy box she had been carrying. "I'd love to shake your hand, however…" Motioning to the box, Lindsay let out a small chuckle as she studied his face. He had no idea who she was or how the words she was about to say was going to change his world.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs…"

"I'm Lindsay," she finished for him. "Lindsay Reid…I'm you're sister."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! Here is a preview of the first chapter of my new fanfic corresponding with Criminal Minds! Please let me know what you think; how you feel about this; anything else you'd like to add! It'll allow me to determine if I should continue with this or not. Thank you!


End file.
